What started as a dream
by elmsvuur
Summary: There was plenty of time between Natsu's birth and Igneel finding him. Like everything about Natsu, these years were anything but 'standard'. But what happens when his past finally catches up to him. (I don't own fairy tail or its characters and it's rated T to be sure) TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. prologue

**So I know that most people will skip this, so I'll make this quick. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. For those who want to know I have kept up with the manga, this story is just an idea I had when I had watched about the first few episodes of fairy tail. So let's just pretend tenroujima didn't happen (so before S-class trials). I'll try to post every week, so if there are people that are actually waiting, every Thursday you can expect a new chapter. Last but not least, I do not own fairy tail or it's mages, only my OC's and the story plot. So without further ado, let's start the story!**

Prologue

Ready or not, here I come

The child was awoken by a loud explosion. One could feel the magic pressure in the air. Confused, the child stood up and walked to the window, lifting the curtains. He was about four, too young to understand what the pretty lights meant, only that it was dangerous. He stumbled backwards. "Mommy!" no answer was given "mommy, daddy, where are you!?"

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around. His mother was in the doorway, with a panicked look on her face. She motioned Natsu to come, which he did. "Mommy! W-what... w-were is d-daddy?" tears were starting to cover his face. She picked him up, holding him close to her, hoping that the child did not see her own tears rolling down her cheeks. "Shh honey, it's going to be alright. Daddy is… he is fighting the bad guys." She turned around and started to run for the exit. "Can't he come back?" She let out a small laugh, not stopping her running "But then who will protect us from the bad guys?"

"I will! I can beat all the bad guys!" she smiled a bit at his determination, but after that she became serious. "Listen Natsu, we are…" a huge explosion shook the castle. She started to run even faster than before. She pushed open the doors and stumbled outside. Ahead there was a thick forest which was normally avoided due to the monsters living in it. "We're going to play some hide and seek in the woods, okay?" she put Natsu down, crouching in front of him to make sure that he understood what he had to do. "But Kenta-nii said I couldn't go into the woods until I was a big boy. Said it was not save." Natsu pouted a little at that thought.

"That's true, but today we decided that you are a big boy and as long as you hide, the monsters won't come." She felt bad saying this to her son, but it was either certain death by the enemy, or possible death by monsters. She went with the more positive option. She felt guilt setting in her stomach when she saw Natsu's still teary eyes light up "Really?" "Yes really. Now go on and hide, I will count. Don't come out until I come and find you, okay?"  
"Okay!" and with that he started running into the woods. Meanwhile she stood up, starting to count.

"One…" She looked on as he disappeared in the shadows of the forest.  
"Two…" Somewhere in the back of her head she started second-guessing herself. But it was too late to turn back now.  
"Three…" She knew that when she heard that explosion, the castle was invaded, giving the enemy soldiers free entrance to the building. They were searching for her.  
"Four…" A muffled voice made clear that they had found the back entrance.  
"Five…" The footsteps where coming closer.  
"Six…" The enemy finally reached the door, banging on it with all their might.  
"Seven…" She had sealed the door with some runes, but it was sloppy and wasn't going to hold for long.  
"Eight…" The door finally broke down, revealing the soldiers.  
"Nine…" She turned around to look at her assaulters.  
"Ten. Ready or not, here I come." And all hell broke loose.


	2. Memories

**So, my biggest concern is making our lovable mages out of character. I really hate that in a story, so please tell me (nicely) when I make a mistake so I can adjust. Also just giving reviews would be nice. Just to get the disclaimers out of the way: although I want to, I don't own fairy tail or the characters. The only things I can claim are my OC's and the story plot. I won't keep you from reading any longer, so go on!**

Chapter 1

Memories

Natsu shot up, looking around to make sure it was save. Only when he was sure he was alone (save for his blue furry companion) he relaxed. "A dream?" Somehow he knew it was more than that, but if it was a memory, then why did he remember now?

Somewhere in his memories he heard the teachings of his foster dad. He faintly remembers that back than he asked who his parents were. At that time Igneel was teaching him what a standard human family looked like, and told Natsu that he wasn't his real father. "You will remember when your past catches up to you" Igneel said. At that time Natsu didn't understand, and his head hurt if he thought about it too much, so he let it drop.

Maybe it was linked to his dream. No, scratch that, it had to be related. But did that mean that something was about to happen? Maybe it was better to ask gramps about it. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy had woken up. "Nothing is wrong Happy" at least he hoped so "go back to sleep." "hmm…Okay" the cat responded sleepily before closing his eyes. In a matter of seconds he was snoring again, mumbling something about fish. Natsu also laid down again, closing his eyes. Hopefully gramps would know what to do.

* * *

While walking to the guild Natsu thought about what happened. After waking up in the middle of the night he only had more dreams, no, memories, explaining everything from his first memory to meeting Igneel and forgetting his past. Apparently Igneel had deemed his memories to 'dangerous' to keep. Because of that he had placed a seal over them, making it that when he had to confront his past he would remember. This is what irritated his the most, knowing something was going to happen, but not knowing what. "…and, hey Natsu, are you even listening?" Natsu was jolted out of his thoughts by Happy flying in front of his face. "Ah, sorry Happy. I was just thinking about something." "Eh!? Natsu is thinking?!" the cat replied with a shocked face. Natsu walked though to door of the guildhall "Oi!".

"He's right, you know. Thinking and you don't really go together, unless you want to hurt that flamebrain of yours." Gray, having heard the conversation between Natsu and happy, stood at the bar with a smug look on his face. It was pretty early in the morning, so only a few people were in the guild. "What did you say, droopy eyes" Natsu narrowed his eyes, readying himself for a fight. "You heard me, squinty eyes" sparks could be seen flying between the to, but before a fight could break out a voice stopped them.

"Guys! You're not fighting, are you?" Erza glared at them from her table, her beloved strawberry cheesecake in her hand. "No ma'am!" both said, suddenly standing next to each other, having an arm over the other ones shoulder. "We're best friends, aren't we Natsu?" "Aye sir!" the pink haired mage responded, copying his blue cat. "Good, guild mates shouldn't fight amongst each other, especially not when I'm eating my cake" and with that she turned away. Everyone sweat dropped at her comment, but such is a usual day at fairy tail. "Be glad Erza saved you" the ice mage whispered, making sure that she couldn't hear what he said. "Ha, if Erza wasn't here, you would have been down already" Natsu whispered back. But before a fight could start between the two, probably ending in either a guild brawl or just them beaten to a pulp by Erza, Natsu was reminded of why he wanted to come to the guild this early.

"Hey Mira, is gramps here? I need to talk to him" the barmaid turned around, while cleaning a glass. "He is upstairs. I don't think he is busy, so go ahead. Why do you need to talk to him, tough?" She had a concerned look on her face, but Natsu just waved her of. "It's nothing, just need to talk about something. Happy, here is some cash to buy fish. I'll be back soon, okay?" "Aye sir!" Natsu smiled at his response. When he was sure that the exceed would stay, he turned around to walk up the stairs to gramps' room, not noticing the concerned glances thrown his way.


	3. Trouble?

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I'm busy working the next two weeks. I'll post as soon as I can. So, on to the disclaimers I guess. I don't own Fairy tail, or the characters… T.T At least I have my OC's and story plot to comfort me with ^-^. So, I guess on to the story.**

Chapter 2

trouble?

Makarov looked at the papers in front of him, feeling a headache coming. It seemed as if the damage inflicted during missions (as well as the bills) just increased every day. He loved his brats, he really did, but would it hurt to cut down on destroying once in a while? He stopped his train of thoughts when he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in!" To say he was surprised when he saw a pink mop of hair would be an understatement "Natsu?" Natsu walked in and stood in front of Makarovs desk "Hey gramps, can I talk about something?" Natsu looked a bit nervous, for a reason that the guild master did not know. He supposed he would find out soon "of course, tell me what's on your mind."

* * *

Gray wouldn't admit it, but ever since they were young he saw Natsu as some kind of brother. To see Natsu blow of a fight so he could talk the master was a bit unnerving to say the least, especially when just a little while before that he was lost in THOUGHT of all things. Because be honest, Natsu was a likable guy with a big heart (not that Grey would ever say that out loud) but thinking was just not his fort. Looking around he saw that both Mira and Erza had the same thoughts, but before he could make a comment on that he was interrupted by a joyful voice.

"Hey guys, how… is there something wrong?" When Lucy walked in she noticed her friends throw thoughtful looks at the masters office. "Meh, flamebrain wanted to talk to master. Maybe he is finally growing up and apologizing about the damage he created on our last mission" at least he hoped so. "The same could be said of you, Gray. I swear, the two of you can be so irresponsible sometimes." Erza said, shaking her head while putting the empty plate on the counter. 'The same goes for you too, though.' Was the thought that went through Lucy's head, not saying it out loud in fear of angering the redhead. "But still, that's normally not a reason to look like that" she pointed at the three, so the statement would get across.

Only then did Happy look up from his mostly eaten fish. "Lushi! Guess what! Natsu was actually thinking this morning! If I didn't see it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it." He exclaimed sagely. This made Lucy understand why the others looked so worried. "Natsu thinking is almost as impossible as you losing weight." "Who are you calling fat, you stupid cat!" Lucy started chasing the exceed, while he flew away. "AAHHH! Help me! Lucy is trying to kill me!"

* * *

Makarov had a thoughtful look on his face, while Natsu was looking at him anxious "I see. This certainly is very… unusual. So you are meaning to say that in some way these… circumstances will continue here in Magnologia?" Natsu didn't really understand the question, but answered nonetheless. "I… guess. Before Igneel sealed the memories he told me that when I would meet someone I knew, I would get my memories back. I'm not sure in which way. But I didn't really plan on going on a mission soon, so I guess this person will come to Magnologia?"

Makarov looked Natsu in the eye, seeing that the fire mage knew about as much as he did, and sighed. "I will do some research about the country you spoke of. Meanwhile, I want you to try and remember if there is anything that can help. I don't think you need to tell the others yet, unless you want to of course. I'll call you if I find something." He looked at how Natsu's face lit up. "Thanks gramps! I'm going then!" Natsu then walked back to the guild hall. "Oh, and before you go, could you please…" *SLAM* "…cut down on the damages. Sigh, those brats." And with that he turned back to the reports. But even than he couldn't completely concentrate, every time thinking back on what Natsu had said. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Natsu?"


	4. Journey to Magnolia

**Sadly, I still need to work. I'm not sure if I can post next week, as writing on my phone is HELL. I'll make sure to put in a extra big chapter next time. So... disclaimers... I noticed that writing disclaimers really does get annoying after the first few times, seeing as if I did own fairy tail, I would stop the plot twists and just start on the final battle already! But sadly, it cannot be, so I need to say that no, I do not own fairy tail or the mages and non-mages within it. So, the next thing to do is to get on with the story, so here goes nothing!**

Chapter 3

Journey to Magnolia

When Natsu walked out of the office, pointedly ignoring the comment made about his ability to create destruction everywhere (like he can help it with the ice princess getting in his way every time), he got almost run over, or better said flown over by his blue partner. "Whaa! Natsu help me! Lucy is being mean to me!" Happy hid behind Natsu in the hope to be save from the blonde monster that was Lucy. "What do you mean, you stupid cat! You just need to learn how to get your stupid mouth shut." Natsu just kept staring at the two, until he couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing, not caring about the faces both made. "Natsu, this isn't funny. You should teach the cat not to call me fat." Lucy shot an angry look at the culprit when she heard him say something that sounded a lot like "just telling the truth" but she let it slide.

"So Natsu, what where you and master talking about?" The others looked up at this question, which didn't go unnoticed by pinkette. "Nothing important, just some things. Maybe I'll tell you guys later." He answered loud enough for everybody to hear. Lucy wasn't exactly pleased with that answer, but at least it was better than nothing. Maybe she could get it out of him later on.

"Hah, he probably already forgot what he talked about. Wouldn't be that strange with how small his brains are." "You want a fight, princess?" Natsu pumped his fist in the air, letting his flames surround his hand in a threatening way. "Like you could give me one, sparkles" ice surrounded Greys form to prepare himself for the upcoming fight. Natsu jumped forward tackling Grey, and with him Erza, who was holding a new cake. It went very still in the guild hall. "M-my c-cake… you'll pay" she said with rage, scaring both boys and making them fear for their lives. Soon it grew out to be a complete guild brawl. But again, such is a usual day at fairy tail.

* * *

After the brawl had ended, with Erza standing as victor and Lucy just… standing, the day went on as usual. Some people went to get a mission, others just stayed a few hours before going home. When twilight fell Natsu decided it was time to go home. "Oi Happy, are you coming or what?" he blue feline, gloomy because Carla didn't accept his fish again, let out a weak "Aye." Natsu, who pitied Happy a bit, knew exactly how to cheer him up. "Hey buddy, how about we go fishing for dinner?" "Aye!" was the enthusiastic reply, which made Natsu smile.

While he retreated to his home, his friends came together to discuss. "So, did Natsu tell any of you about what he had to discuss with master?" Erza looked around to see everyone's reaction. "No, but I'm sure he will tell us when it's important." Came the reply from he ever smiling barmaid. "Hah, pyro? He doesn't even know the difference between important and unimportant." Scoffed Grey, only to quit down after a glare send by Erza. "But no, nothing here."

"Well, Natsu said he would tell us later… maybe. Perhaps we should wait?" Lucy didn't like talking behind someone's back, but she was really curious. Erza had a thoughtful look, before she decided what to do. "We wait tomorrow till noon for him to tell us himself. After that we will politely ask him about his troubles." Although the fire in Erza's eyes promised nothing good if Natsu refused. Everyone just sweat dropped at her statement and determination and even Gray pitied Natsu for if he refused. After a decision was made, every mage went to do their own thing.

* * *

The soldier was running through the woods, hoping to outrun his pursuers. He waved his sword around with great precision, succeeding in cutting down some small trees to hinder those behind him. He had to make it to the border, he was their only hope. He heard some explosions behind him, signifying the use of magic. Only a bit more. He saw a clearing in front of him, perfect! With a last sprint, he ran into the clearing. When he was far enough, he turned around, putting his sword away to use his signature move "FIRE MAKE: DRAGON WALL" on the edge of the forest, a great fire sprung to live, forming into three giant dragons.

This would hold them of, but it wasn't over yet. He had to get to the neighbor country, Fiore. There he would have to find a guild that was willing to fight with him to reclaim the country. He didn't know much about the guilds in Fiore, as communication between the two countries ended when the war begun. But there was one guild that had always intrigued him when he was younger. Hopefully, this guild could help him. Making up his mind, he started his journey to Magnolia.


	5. AN TEMPORARY HIATUS

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry but I'm suck in a writersblock. I decided on a temporary hiatus for this story, hopefully I will start again soon. Until then I'm going to empty my head from every other story, so I can concentrate on this one again. thanks for the reviews, it really helped me to gain some confidence in my writing. When I start again will try to make the chapters longer.**

 **See you guys hopefully soon.**

 **xx elmsvuur xx**


End file.
